


Ride

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Jongwoon thinks it may be a good idea to have Hyukjae riding him.





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am contributing to Yehyuk tags again djwbdjwnsjsjs this one is a little weak but it still was worth to posting here. Hope you will enjoy it.

They were cuddling on the couch while watching a random drama on TV. Jongwoon was against cuddling but Hyukjae hugged him anyways, resting his head on Jongwoon's shoulder and hugging his torso.

At some point Jongwoon lost focus and instead, focused on the way Hyukjae was breathing so close to his neck, how warm his body was and how close he was.. He shivered, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to control himself. He was still tired, after all.. _Yeah, tired._

“Is there something wrong, Jongwoon?” Hyukjae asked softly raising his head and Jongwoon was quick to shake his head. “Okay, then.”

And even though Jongwoon kept repeating no on his head, his body moved on its own and soon he was kissing Hyukjae, pressing him against the arm rest. Hyukjae gasped at the sudden move, though he reciprocated the kiss fervently.

“What was that about being tired again?” Hyukjae asked once their lips parted, suppressing a moan when Jongwoon lowered his head to mark his neck.

“Shut up, Hyukjae.” Jongwoon growled, kissing him again, this time allowing his hand to hold Hyukjae's waist and thighs. He groaned when Hyukjae pulled him closer, trying to erase any space between them.

Their lips parted but they kept their mouths and hands busy, clothes flying everywhere as they tried to rush everything.

Jongwoon changed their position and Hyukjae soon was sitting on his lap, the sight causing Jongwoon to drool. “What about-” Jongwoon, started, leaving kisses and marks on Hyukjae's chest while the younger whined. “you ride me tonight?”

Hyukjae gasped when the words finally clicked on his mind. Ride him? “Y-You sure, hyung?” Jongwoon nodded and Hyukjae gave him a small smile. “If you are okay- then I don't mind.”

And Jongwoon smirked, parting Hyukjae's lips and slipping three fingers inside his mouth. Hyukjae sighed, sucking and coating them with his saliva and he whined when Jongwoon took them off quickly, slipping one of the fingers inside him. “Now, I was wondering.. Do you remember what I told you last time?”

“Any sound I make- you will slow down the pace?” Hyukjae groaned with the sharp pain and Jongwoon nodded slowly, adding the second finger. “T-his is cruel, hy-ung..”

“You better be quiet today if you want to be filled, Hyukkie.” Jongwoon smirked and added the last one, his fingers moving in a fast pace while he looked at how Hyukjae was holding himself. One swift movement, though, and Jongwoon found what he was searching. Hyukjae audibly whined at that, trying to rock his hips against Jongwoon's fingers so it could reach deeper inside him. Once Jongwoon noticed, though, he slowed his movements, just moving them and purposely missing the bundle of nerves he was hitting earlier. Hyukjae whined at that.

“A-h, h-hyu-ng, I ne-ed..! P-please!” Hyukjae begged and Jongwoon chuckled, sliding his fingers off and spitting on his hand so he could pump his own cock, trying to make it more slick. Hyukjae positioned himself, hands guiding Jongwoon's cock to his entrance and he lowered himself slowly, both hissing at the feeling once Jongwoon was finally inside him.

“Move, Hyukkie.” Jongwoon ordered after a few seconds, holding Hyukjae's waist and helping his movements as the younger moved slowly, trying to get used to the feeling.

As the movements gradually got faster, Hyukjae stopped holding his moans, moaning louder whenever Jongwoon thrusted his hips against him, hitting his prostate. Although it was very pleasant that wasn't enough to make him come and Jongwoon knew that well. He quickly took off and changed their position again, thrusting inside Hyukjae powerfully.

“A-h- fu-ck- w-ai-t, hyu-ng-” Hyukjae panted out, screaming in pleasure when Jongwoon hit his prostate dead on, not ceasing his movements. Jongwoon's hands were quick to wrap around Hyukjae's neglected cock, pumping it quickly and causing Hyukjae's orgasm build on his stomach. ”Ah fuck, hyung!”

Hyukjae came not soon after, his cum dirtying the couch and their torso but both couldn't mind. Jongwoon kept thrusting until he finally felt his own orgasm hitting him as well, emptying himself inside of Hyukjae. Jongwoon's body fell on top of Hyukjae's and he laid there, not caring about the cum smearing his torso.

Both were exhausted but satisfied.

“Hey, hyung?” Hyukjae called him quietly, and Jongwoon raised his head slowly. “Do you want a round two?”


End file.
